


Three’s A Crowd

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Roose cucks Eddard with his consent. Drawn from a short twitter thread I did.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Roose Bolton/Catelyn Tully Stark, Roose Bolton/Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Three’s A Crowd

Winterfell slept as its Lord and Lady entertained their guest. Eddard watched from beside the fireplace as his bannerman lay with his wife. Catelyn was on her belly, her face turned from both men, while Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, knelt between her legs. One of the man’s thick hands was coiled in her hair while the other held her by the hip.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Cat-“ 

“I didn’t tell you to speak, Eddard,” Roose hissed. If he were a younger man, Eddard’s cheeks would have flushed, but instead his belly only burned in shame.

“You should be grateful I have no want for further bastards,” Roose added, his hips rocking against Catelyn’s. Eddard had never taken Catelyn in such a fashion, preferring to hope for yet another heir to spring forth from Catelyn’s belly.

Roose had first used his mouth on her, then insisted on having her this way. His voice had been soft, but his strange cold eyes bore into Eddard. It had been thrilling to release control this way, and more importantly, Catelyn has wanted after it.

After returning with Jon, he felt he owed her this pleasure. He chose Roose because he knew the man would never speak of their indiscretion. He didn’t trust the man not to lord it over him, but that was another matter. Perhaps it was what he deserved for breaking Cat’s heart.

Catelyn let out a low moan in response to the two men, arching her hips as to direct Roose deeper inside her.

”You know I would never let you,” Catelyn asserted, despite her obvious pleasure. Roose let out a breathy noise of amusement.

“What if your cuckold of a lord husband willed it?” Roose teased. “What if Lord Eddard Stark begged me to put a Bolton in his wife?”

The boldness of Roose’s words paired with the sounds of Catelyn’s pleasure sent a jolt to Eddard’s cock. 

“He would never,” Catelyn panted.

Beads of sweat formed across Catelyn’s back as she and Roose continued their coupling. The slapping noise of it urged on Eddard’s arousal, the precursor to his seed wetting his small clothes.

”Shall I fuck your wife properly, Lord Stark?” Roose asked, looking back at Eddard. 

Eddard’s cock betrayed him, throbbing in response to the accusation. He was uncertain if Roose would follow through with the act.

”If you’d like it, my lord,“ Eddard admitted. Catelyn murmured something in response.

”I’ll take her arse and you’ll both thank me for it,” Roose declared. 

Catelyn’s thighs shook as Roose continued. She was close to her climax.

”Thank you, Lord Bolton,” Catelyn sighed.

She and Roose grew wordless as they each took their pleasure to completion. Catelyn slumped in the other man’s arms as Eddard watched. Roose gave a brief smile as he finished, leaning over to kiss Catelyn’s neck.

Eddard could take it no longer and reached beneath his small clothes to take his own pleasure.

”Come to bed, Eddard,” Catelyn ordered. Roose nodded.

”Come clean my seed from your wife,” Roose ordered, making room for him amongst the furs.

Eddard joined the two of them abed while Catelyn spread her legs for Eddard to sit between.

Eddard began by placing his mouth along his wife’s thigh. Lapping diligently, he made his way to the cleft of Catelyn’s bottom. Roose gripped her and spread her wider for Eddard, Cat humming in response.

Roose’s seed was thick on his tongue as he took to Catelyn’s hole.

”Do you like the taste of my seed, Stark? Should I have put you on your knees before taking your wife?” Roose asked. 

Eddard nodded enthusiastically as he continued to tongue at Catelyn. Eventually, Roose tugged him back from between the mounds of Catelyn’s arse.

Catelyn turned back to Eddard with a blissful smile, while Roose watched them both with an uncanny bemusement.

“Finish yourself tomorrow morning,” Roose ordered. The Lord of the Dreadfort nudged them both into place, Catelyn lying between both of them in bed.

Roose would stay through the next day before returning to his ancestral home. Eddard finally spilled his seed after the man left, nervous to test Roose’s promise of secrecy. Catelyn held Eddard’s hand tightly as he finished, urging him on with whispered promises. He could never disappoint her again.


End file.
